Nacho
by Calista Angora
Summary: Magnets Story... Well... come of it. Just gimmie a shot, I suck at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Welcome to my NINTH story! Yay! Anyway, this one will be about MAGNET! *applause* As I was saying, I found out that SmarterChild has a built in translator! So if your going to write something, he can help you a lot!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Dedication:: ZiggyGirl. I love your stories. Every last one of them. I hope you post more soon, I can't get enough of your stuff, it is SO good!  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't own Holes. I don't own Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: Once again, VELOCITY IS WORKING! So check it out! Yay! Anyway, this one isn't a slash, but my next one will be. But if you don't mind straightness of the Magnet kind, then read on! Another thing, I hope to have most of my others holes fics updated by Friday, no later than Monday. So be sure to check on them too. One more thing, the comma in Jose doesn't show up on my computer, so don't yell at me about that, it's not my fault! Anything in Capital Letters will be translated at the bottom!  
  
Rating:: This'll just be G, maybe PG for now. I'm not sure where I'm headed with this...  
  
Pairings:: None yet.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Jose glared at the sandbox. It was painted pink, with a purple polka dotted cover. His father had made it for him when he was 4, now he was 13, and ready to take on every damn store he could get to. He was staying with his mother currently, and couldn't wait to get away.  
  
"Jose! VENIDO AQUÍ AHORA," yelled his mother from the kitchen doorway.  
  
He stood up and waked over to her, hiding the diamond ring he just stole from K-Mart in his pocket. He smiled sweetly and looked down at her, she must've been two whole feet shorter than him.  
  
"¿cQué?"  
  
"The POLICÍA just called," she answered in her shaky English, "they said you stole from K-Mart. Some fancy necklace."  
  
She stood, waiting for him to reply. He stared at his feet, silent. How could they have known it was him? This was America, his uncle had told him, they were well off. He could take whatever he wanted and they wouldn't notice.  
  
"APESADUMBRADO."  
  
"APESADUMBRADO doesn't cut it Jose. They want you to come into the station. They want to take you to jail. To rot with the murderers and rapists."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Magnet woke up, clutching the thin blanket he always slept with. The sounds of the desert seemed to echo around him, along with Armpit's snores, and the lonely sleeping mumble of Caveman.  
  
He always had that dream.  
  
The dreams of his mother, before they took him away. He had messed with the wrong K-Mart. The trumpet blasted then, interrupting his thoughts and jumbling everyone else out of bed. Squid and Zig Zag went out first, followed by X-Ray. Zero and Stanley left after them, followed by Armpit. Magnet groaned and followed them.  
  
"El HOMBRE, SI TENGO QUE CAVAR UN MÁS AGUJERO Yo VA A MORIR!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Zig Zag, eyeing him carefully.  
  
"I said... oh forget it..."  
  
They walked out to dig.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Spanish Translations  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
VENIDO AQUÍ AHORA:: Come here right now.  
  
¿cQué?:: What?  
  
POLICÍA:: Police  
  
APESADUMBRADO:: Sorry  
  
El HOMBRE, SI TENGO QUE CAVAR UN MÁS AGUJERO Yo VA A MORIR:: Man, if I have to dig one more hole I think I'm going to die.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
So what did you all think? Chapter two up by Monday! Be sure to review! 


	2. Cant Take It Back

Dedication:: Melyssa. You turd. I hope you die! Ha! You know I'm just kidding. Here's another chapter about your precious Magnet. Gag! Just playing, again! :-)  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't won Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Date typed:: February 19th.  
  
Authors Notes:: I'm sorry but I wasn't planning on ending it there people, that was just the first incident to getting along with my flash backs. I know why Magnet got caught, I'm not that stupid. Just read along and you'll understand what I'm doing. Translations are at the bottom again.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
The little puppies whined against the metal bars of their cages sitting in rows on another and another. The snakes and lizards sat across, slithering against the glass. Jose looked carefully at the tiny puppy, a bitty German shepherd. He pushed the lock until it snapped quietly and stuck his hand into the cage. The puppy greeted his hand with its warm tongue, licking happily.  
  
"Hey little buddy," he whispered, silently plucking it out of the cage, and slipping it quietly into his hoodie pocket.  
  
The little ball of fur snuggled against his stomach, curling into a ball. He smiled at his pocket, snapped the lock back into place and started to walk away. Just as he was about to the door, one of the golden retrievers started whining, which caused the puppy in his pocket to burst into a barking fit. The stores lady came running around the counter and grabbed his arm, just as he started sprinting to the door.  
  
"We have a problem here."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
X ray looked down the table coolly at his tent mates. Everyone seemed out of it lately, mainly because Zero had run off. Nobody had noticed him before, but now that he was gone, it seemed even quieter. Magnet seemed to be worse off than anybody, he had been muttering in Spanish in his sleep, and it wasn't making it easier on anybody else. Currently, he was staring down at his slop, wasn't even eating the stale cookies the sometimes got.  
  
"Magnet man, you all right?" asked Armpit, seeming to read x-ray's mind.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone looked down at him, before quickly staring back at his plates quietly. This wasn't like D-Tent at all. Finally, Squid finished eating and walked out, followed by Twitch and Zig Zag.  
  
"This is whack dog," said Armpit standing up, "What's up Magnet. And don't like cuz brother ain't as stupid as he looks."  
  
"The dog. I shouldn't have stolen the dog. I wouldn't be here now. If I would've waited one more damn day," Magnet said, slamming his fork on the table, "then I coulda had it and not gotten caught.  
  
"Too late now," said Caveman quietly before standing up and walking out.  
  
"Can't take things back," said X-Ray sympathetically, something he had never shown before to anyone, not even Pit, who was his best friend.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
No Spanish in this chapter! Oh well, next chapter there will be. See, I had this planned all along. Really I did. Ad if you don't get it then I'll explain better in the next chapter, just be sure to review, and thanks for giving me a shot! 


End file.
